Into the Garden
by MaximumCookies
Summary: My first Percabeth Fanfic, including Percy/Annabeth, Clarisse/OC, and Calypso/OC. What happens when Percy and the gang go to rescue three cursed Half-bloods from the Lotus Casino? NOTE: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, DEPRESSING STUFFS.
1. 1 Messy

Hey, Guys! This is my first PJATO fic. The pairings are PercyxAnnabeth, ClarissexOC, and CalypsoxOC. I hope you like it!

NOTE: This is a fanfiction for those who have NOT (and will not) Read the Sequel Series! 

**Yeah, My name isnt Rick Riordan. I'm not a millionaire...So I OBVIOUSLY don't own the Percy Jackson Series.**

Sunday, June 13th, 3 PM.

Percy's POV:

I was sitting by the lake, twisting bits of water between my fingers like silly putty. Summer has just started, but everything feels like it already over. Annabeth's going to be late this year because her dad is taking her to an archeological exibit in Spain (I like to call it Operation: Kiss-up.) and Grover is roaming in the forest with Juniper. All I wanted to know what the Great Prophecy meant. It was too frustrating.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death._

Come on! Its confusing. I wish the Oracle came with a dictionary. (No offence to Rachel, of course.) I need to stop worrying about it, though. For all I know it could be for my Great-Great-Great-*bleep*in' Grandaughter! Still, I can't get _Too _Relaxed...

Annabeth's POV:

I can't believe dad took me to Spain. Its Amazing...and frustrating. My gods, the aratecture here is gorgeous, but I want to get my butt over to camp _now. _I know Percy is probably pissed, but It's not my fault! Dad just hauled me away last month. I barely had time to pack my bag...and thats really saying something. I don't really have that huge of a closet. In the end, I managed to grab my Yankees cap, a couple t-shirts and a few pairs of Minishorts before the flight.

The trip would've been perfect, except for the fact that camp half-blood is not in Spain.

_Thursday, June 16th, 11 AM._

Percy's POV:

Okay, so Annabeth is coming back today, and I'm completely stressed out.

Why, you may ask? well, for one thing, My cabin is a mess. I know that Annabeth lives in the Athena cabin, but she spends the most time here, with me.

No, not what you're thinking.

We like to watch movies.

Yeah, we arent very high on the romantic scale, but we have a great time.

Anyways, My cabin. As you know, my cabin is low, long, and solid, with all the windows facing the sea. There are five empty bunk beds it that I pushed together to make a large make-shift king sized bed. The walls that are a seafoam green that smell like sea spray and fresh fish. Usually, my fountain that dad gave me shines with crystal clear sea water, and my driftwood-like floors are always subltly rocking side-to-side, giving the feeling of being on a boat.

But no, my room is a disaster.

My normally clear floor is shrewn with orange Camp Half-blood t-shirts and other clothes (Including plenty of boxers) and candy wrappers of the blue variety.

Annabeth is gonna be pissed.


	2. 2 Welcome Home!

**Shoutout to crazywolf101 for being my first review! If I had a million dollars, it'd go to you.**

**Also, to let you know, This will be a 10-20 chapter long story.**

**I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I just like to make Percy a little OOC. :3**

_Thursday, June 16th, 3PM_

Percy's POV:

Okay, I finished cleaning my room (and did a fine job of it, in the end.) and smelled myself. I reeked. Then I remembered that before Grover left on his crazy romance trip he forgot some of his Axe in my bathroom, so I put it to good use, hoping I didnt attract any monsters. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist, and looked into the foggy reflection. My 17-year-old self was the same as usual, maybe a little more muscular from last summer, though. My hair was slightly shorter, but the ends still brushing my ears.

My Gods, I hope I dont get cursed by tonight.

_5PM_

Annabeths POV:

Holy. Frick.

Okay, so I'm currently getting off the plane, my hair in a messy bun and my blue t-shirt damp with sweat. Half way through the flight, the planes air conditioner breaks, leaving all of us Economy-classers begging for mercy in the warm metal case.

But besides that, I'm fantastic.

Percy Iris-messaged me before the flight, just to see how I was, as usual. Hes such a worry wart.

But hes _my _worry wart, so its okay.

_6PM._

Percy's POV:

Oh my freaking gods, She'd be there any second. I looked in the mirror one last time, seeing if Aphrodite still hated me, when I heard a knock at the door. A big grin crossing my face, I ran my hand through my hair and walked towards the wooden, creaky cabin entrance.

"Percy!" I heard, before being embraced tightly.

I looked down on the small yet strong figure and grinned even broader. Annabeth was home.

"Annabeth!" I said, scooping her up onto the couch. "Have a nice trip?" I walked over and grabbed her bags, and set them down by the far wall before looking at her.

Her hair was in a messy bun, with elephant-shaped earrings on her small ears. She was wearing a fitted blue t-shirt with a heart on it and Her Minishorts where white-blue with a few rips in them, which I recognized immediately as her favorite pair. Her shoes were a pair of blue vans, which were going over a pair of Mis-matched striped socks. On her delicate wrist was a varied array of different wooden bracelets, all appearing to be hand painted.

"I had a great time," She said, catching my stare and blushing. "Well, besides the fact that I had no idea I was going in the first place." We both laughed, then shared a stare. She was finally home.

Annabeths POV:

Oh, how good it felt to be back on Long Island soil! As soon as I got out of the taxi and back to Camp I was flooded with relief. I payed the driver, picked up my bags, and walked straight to Cabin #3, where I knew Percy would be.

I walked up the steps and knocked, waiting for a responce. Luckily, I heard rustling, and saw a grinning Percy, clearly happy to see me.

He was wearing A pair of denim skinny jeans with black knees, and a T-shirt that showed off his muscles. On his feet were a pair of grey converse, and riptide was sticking out of his back pocket.

As quick as Grover could eat an inchilada, my arms were wrapped tightly around him, catching him slightly off guard.

We stood like this for around 20 seconds, then broke apart, only for Percy to scoop me up bridal-style and carry me to his big, leather couch.

He grabbed my bags, set them down, then stared at me, making me flush. Why did he have to be so attractive? I mean, seriously, it should be _Illegal _to make a girl feel like this.

"...So, What're we watching tonight?"

**Review or I'll kill ****you ****Percy! :D Unlike you, crazywolf101 is immune to fanfiction-related trauma!**

Outfit pics on my profile~


	3. 3 Wildfire

**OHO! THREE REVIEWS. /HANDS OUT COOKIES.**

**Imma writing Machine! Two chapters yesterday, and a chapter today! I need a metal. /joking**

**I do not own or have anything to do with the Percy Jackson Series.**

**Oh, The reason you arent allowed to read Heroes Of Olympus is because there will be many contridictions in this story that will make you hate me.**

Chapter Three:

_Friday, June 17th, 9:30 AM;_

Annabeths POV:

I woke up this morning to a creaking door. I fluttered opened my eyes, only to see a snoozing Percy next to me and an angry Thalia walking in. "What the heck are you guys doing?"

I sat up quicky, waking up Percy. "I, I dont know! What _are _We doing?"

I looked back to Thalia, observing what she was wearing.

She wore a Pink, black, and red strapless bathing suit top with a navy blue miniskirt and Pink converse. On her wrists were a various array of bright, beaded bracelets. In her braided, black hair was a large sunflower, giving a nice contrast. She was pretty, but more punk than some.

Percy scratched his neck, and clearly said, "We fell asleep watching Indiana Jones, remember?" Oh. Yeah. I forgot about that.

Flashback;

_"...So, What're we watching tonight?" Percy asked asked after we had gotten comfortable on the plushy, leather couch. I smiled, got up, and walk over to the movie case. "Indiana Jones?" I said. "Well, I've never seen that." Percy looked at me and scowled. "You're kidding, right? Its a classic." _

_"A classic that I've never seen, clearly." _

_As soon as Percy heard this, he snatched the DVD out of my hand and put it in the player. "Then I guess we have no choice." _

_As soon as he got it ready, He sat down next to me on the couch, sliding us over until I was practically laying on him. "Percy?" I said, flushing. "What the heck are you doing?"_

_He smirked, and said, "Using you as a teddy bear, of course, you should know this by now."_

_I blushed harder, and squirmed until I was comfortably next to him, lying on my side._

_We stayed like this for the next two hours, watching Harrison Ford's Heroics until we fell asleep._

End of Flashback;

Thalia stood there shocked, then ran out giggling.

Oh gods, this is going to spread like wildfire.

000000000000000

**Wow, a chapter all in Annabeths POV! Thats different.**

**Review or I'll kill Percy, okay guys? :3**


	4. 4 Gossip

**I did not think about making Thalia so girly. Haha, I'll fix it.**

**Thanks for warning me, guys!**

**KEKEKE PERCY WILL DIE IF YOU GUYS DONT R&R. :D**

Chapter Four.

_Friday, June 17th, 1PM._

Percy's POV:

Okay, so I woke up from my (very comfortable) Snooze rather abruptly, to a jumping Annabeth and a screaming Thalia...but thats the least of my worries.

What the hell is Thalia going to tell the rest of the Camp?

I mean, yeah, we where sleeping together, but not _Sleeping _sleeping together. I mean, me and Annie arent that far yet.

_...Seriously, guys, if you wanted to read Lemons, you should've pressed the "M" button, not 'T'._

*cough* Anyways, Me and Annabeth stayed in my cabin until lunch time, to settle down and think logically.

...By thinking logically, we basically just watched another movie and layed around.

I loved every second of it.

Well, until Chiron barged in on us making out.

"Jackson, Chase, come to the Big House immediately." There was a grave tone in his voice, like he was telling us someone had died. We stood up quickly and followed him right to the Big House, give or take 10 giggling Aphrodite girls whispering about us and glaring at Annabeth.

When we got there, Me and Annabeth sat down, and listened to what the elderly Centaur had to say.

"As you know, the next Prophecy has been made," He looked up as Rachel walked down the stairs. "And all campers are being trained at an extremely fast rate.

"I have a quest for you two, Grover, and Thalia."

Annabeth paled, and stammered, "A quest? Where? Why? How?"

"Now, Ms. Chase, this quest is to rescue three half-bloods from the Lotus Casino. They've been there longer than most, and you are going to do it by next month."

I frowned and said, "What about Grover? I mean, I havent seen him in weeks."

"He and Juniper arrived at camp an hour ago, go find him and tell him what I have told you. Now."

Me and Annabeth left swiftly, and started walking towards the woods, only to get stopped by a Hermes camper named Craig, who asked, "Hey p-Percy. Is it true Annabeth is pregnant with twins?"

Annabeth turned a furious shade of purple, and responded, "Does it _Look _like I'm pregnant with twins? My gods, if I had my dagger with me right now.." She made a stabbing motion, clearly scaring Craig away.

"Yeah, I think Thalia shared what she saw, and a maybe little bit more."

At dinner, everyone was pointing to me and Annabeth, making me squirm with discomfort.

I mean, who wants to be talked about? I needed to talk to Thalia now, so I grabbed Riptide and headed for the Zeus table. "What. Did. You. Say." I said through gritted teeth.

She grinned, and said, "I didnt say anything, just like you didnt make Selina steal all my clothes and leave _This."_ She pointed to the frilly, pink dress she was wearing, and fixed her braid. "I cant do _Anything _with this. Its even Enchanted, so I cant rip it."

She looked like she was going to start crying, so I headed back to the Poseidon table.

"Well, that went well."

**PERCY WILL DIE. MWA. HA. HA.**


	5. 5 Train Fluff

**Okay, I admit, killing Percy was a joke/lie. But review or I'll stop writing! **

**Mwahaha, alexandriarulzforeva, Thalia did indeed get attacked by Silena. :3**

**So, I guess I've been writing two chapters a day...lets see if I can keep up with this! :D**

_Saturday, June 18th._

Percy's POV:

The next day, me, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia left on our Quest, which is a travel of over 2000 miles, so we left early.

..And luckily, we bought train tickets this time.

On the train, comfortable and eating some inchiladas, Grover started sharing some stories of his adventures, none of which I want to share with you. I dont want to bore you to death.

After twenty minutes of bleating and burping, I made Grover and Annabeth switch places, which was fine with both of them. After Annabeth got comfortable, I slid my hand into hers slowly, getting an Annabeth-worthy reaction.

"You're hopeless, Seaweed Brain."

Annabeths POV:

Okay, so Perce got bored of Grover, so I switched spots with him. I got situated with my knees overlapped and my arm on the armrest.

Fortunately, Percy saw this as an opportunity to hold my hand.

With my moms ability to hold a straight face, my only reaction was to say that he was a hopeless romantic and squeezed his hand.

What can I say? I'm a liar.

**Okay, so the whole chapter is only here for fluff, but who doesn't like fluff? I like fluff.**

**Review now, Luke! I am your father. :3**

**Song! :D ****.com/watch?v=EQZl0aaNtgc&feature=related**


	6. 6 Rooftop Party

**OC means Original Character, OOC means Out Of Character. :3**

**Yay! People like teh fluffs. It was my first Fluffy scene, just to letcha know. :3**

**I dont own Percy Jackson, but if I did...*drools***

Chapter 5.

_Monday, June 20th, 7 AM._

Annabeths POV:

We are got off the train, our bags plump (with stolen goods) and ready to go.

"Annabeth?" I heard Percy say nervously after we got off the train.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" I picked a lucky penny of the road.

"Is that the Party Ponies?" He pointed to the top of a tall building.

I looked up. Party Ponies? Bingo.

Thalia smiled, and said, "Well, we'll have to go greet them."

Percy's POV:

I saw the fun-loving Centaurs ten minutes before I told Annabeth, but I was transfixed on the woman sitting in the middle of the rouse.

_Echidna._

What was Echidna doing all the way in Vegas? I mean, besides to play Poker, of course. The last time I saw herI was falling 630 feet into a river with poison rushing through my veins.

..Yeah, real plesant.

I walked up to the elevator, and pressed the "Rooftop" button, but as soon as I did, a keypad appeared, asking for a password. I tried a few things, but it surprisingly worked with 72789, party.

_Simple enough_, I thought. _Use half your title for your password._

On the Elevator, we all got out our weapons. I uncapped Riptide, Annabeth pulled out her knife, and Thalia pulled out Aegis. Grover is weaponless, so he pulled out a few apples from his bag, saying "They may not hurt them, but they will distract them!"

No one laughed.

We got to the rooftop, clearly stopping the party. Centaurs stopped pouring beer on the ground. Nymphs stopped dancing. The DJ stopped playing. It became quiet. I coughed, capped Riptide, and said, "Uhh, Hey everyone. Nice party you got goin' here."

Echidna smiled, picked up her demon Chihuahua, and slinked over to me. "Hello, son of Posssseidon..." She said in a snake-like voice. "What a pppleasure it is to sssee you..."

I reached for my back pocket, but before then Echidna yelled at the crowd "Grab them!" I admit it, I wasnt quick enough. A perky young Nymph named Agalia came up behind me and pinned my arms behind my back. She was only around 5'1, but she was _Strong._ I mean, insanely strong. They all got us, struggling and angry.

The snake-woman grabbed something from off the nearby bar, then walked over to me. She put an over-groomed finger on my lips and said, "Goodnight, son of Poseidon." and grabbed my throat tightly, her nails digging into my skin. I opened my mouth, attempting to get air, only for her to pour the bottle that was in her other hand down my throat. I looked desperatley to Annabeth, blinked, then Everything went black.

**Well, that wasnt fluff, was it? I mean, Percy and Anna barely talked!**

**Kekeke, Cliffie! I love cliffies.**

**Review, or I may have to stop writing...**


	7. 7 Thalia's Absence

**Sorry for not writing for a couple days, guys, I've been busy.**

**I'm just as excited to find out what happens as you. ;)**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.**

**I do not own Percy, Annabeth, or any fictional character imagined by Mister Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 7.**

_Date unknown, Time Unknown._

Percy's POV:

I eventually woke from my unpleasant slumber feeling like someone had tied me to the back of a Semi and dragged me down a busy highway. I flickered my eyelids opened and let my eyes adjust. I looked around me. We where in a small, dimly lit room, with bars going through the middle of the room. In the other half was Grover, whimpering and turning in his sleep. Next to me was a bruised Annabeth, with a deep cut on her cheek. She looked bad. I put my ear to her chest, hearing for a heart beat. Unsatisfied with the low _thump _I gently shook her. "a-Annabeth?" I said quietly. "Annabeth! Wake up."

She turned, mumbling. "Not now...5 more minutes..." I looked over to the water bowl, looked back at Annabeths cheek, then stood up and walked over, then dipped my fingers in the water. I walked back to Annabeth and pressed my wet hand on her face. Eyes closed in concentration, I felt the cut healing under my palm. _Thank gods. _

Annabeths POV:

I woke up to Percys strong, rough hand pressed gently on my cheek. I grumbled and sat up, Stretching and yawning widely. "Good mornin', wheres breakfast?" I mumbled, scratched my head. Percy looked at me deeply, shaking his head. "Annabeth.." Then it came back to me. Party Ponies. Echidna.

I looked at our surroundings, then noticed something grave.

"Wheres Thalia?"

Percy's POV:

I looked around again. Where was Thalia? She wasnt anywhere. I looked at Grover, then to the cup of water, then yelled, "Enchiladas!" He, as I suspected, immediately stirred.

"Where?" He jumped up and said, smelling for tortilla and cheese.

I shook my head, and said, "Sorry Grover. It was the quickest way to wake you up without using the water." I pointed to the cup. "Wheres Thalia, Grover?"

He scowled, and looked at the ground. "Shes gone, Percy. They took her."

Annabeths POV:

They took Thalia. They took her.

"Where?" I said, trying to build up my confidence. "And where are we?"

I looked around again. No windows, no door.

"I think we're in the Basement." Grover said while picking pebbles out of his furry legs. "The door sealed its self after they brought us in here."

"How do you know that?" Percy said, riled up.

Grover shrugged, then said, "I pretended to be out. Human sleeping potion doesnt affect Satyrs the same way."

After he said that, the outline of a door appeared in gold at the end of me and Annabeths side. The door fully appeared, and opened with a creak. "Good morning, children." Hissed Echidna, smiling grotesquely. "I sssseee you are still alive." She walked over to Annabeth and started playing with her hair. "Wheres Thalia?" I said, making my voice sound as least scared as possible.

"The daughter of Zeussss?" She looked at her nails. "I had her disposed of. What a useless Hero."

Annabeth trembled, then said shakily. "You're lying. You're _Lying._" I squeezed her hand tightly, then looked steelily at Echidna. "Do you want me to prove it, Daughter of Athena?" She snapped her fingers, the door opened again, this time two monsters appeared, holding a mangled, disgusting thing.

Thalia.

**O my gods, I killed Thalia! Dont kill me, tree lady. /bows**

_**Dont flame me, please. Its my Fanfic, not yours.**_

**Review or deeaaaatthhhh!**


End file.
